Talk:Devil May Cry Item Locations
This is another one that would be perfect as part of the mission articles, and makes little sense as a standalone. See this page for an example of a way to handle this within the mission articles.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :In addition, see this page for an example of how it should be handled coming from the item pages themselves.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::First off, we are not the Kingdom Hearts wiki. We do not need to do things the way they do. Second, I think it's fine to have a catalogue of where to find what. It's what our community wants to work on, so what's the harm? Plus, from a walkthrough perspective, having a list of goodies and where to find them is perfectly acceptable. If someone's just looking for, say, where items are in a given mission, they don't necessarily want to sift through the text of an entire walkthrough nor deal with the bells and whistles of the items' article page. This doesn't mean I'm against placing the information in the walkthrough or on the individual articles. I don't mind having a "where to find" section on the item pages as well--we could even redirect readers there if they're searching for a particular item, (for where to find all Holy Waters, see, Holy Water#Devil May Cry 3 appearances)--but I don't see why we have to delete this. It has much potential to be helpful to players and fun for editors. -- Anobi (talk) 03:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::First off, can you please stop with the constant attacks based on "this is not X wiki, other wikis don't do Y"? We need to argue on the merits of ideas, not constantly appeal to peer pressure. :::If you followed my links, you'd see that most of what you're suggesting is what is done on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki, with the added benefit that it is placed at locations more intuitive to readers. If a reader is looking for Holy Waters, they'll go to Holy Water first. They're not going to think to go here first, and given how little there is to say about Holy Waters beyond locations, there's no real need to make them. Organizing it with a list of locations on the item page, and mini-walkthroughs on the mission pages means that there is less work to do for readers, and we're communicating the same info. With the format this page requires, a reader has to go through extra pages to get here (Devil May Cry Item Locations is not the first spelling, capitalization, or parsing that would come to mind unless a reader already knew the page was here), and there's simply no real need for that. We can organize it better. :::Thirdly, if you'd followed my links, I'm not suggesting that they sift through the text of entire mission articles. I pointed you directly at tables that are coded and organized to incorporate aesthetic appeal. :::If I went ahead and wrote up a draft for Blue Orbs, would you at least peruse that?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Can you please stop with the constant examples of "This wiki does X, we need to do X?" We need to argue the merits of ideas, not constantly appeal to peer pressure. ::::If a player is looking for Holy Waters, yes, they may go to Holy Waters. That, though, only works if they are looking specifically for Holy Waters. If they're just looking for a items in a mission, they might just as easily go to "Walkthroughs" for a guide. I don't see why we can't have one walkthrough of detailed images/explanations of how to get items, as well as a list of specific individual items on the item page. I'm not suggesting we remove information from other pages to place it here, at all. I'm saying this can exist alongside things you have suggested. Its format just serves a different, less surgical purpose. -- Anobi (talk) 02:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC)